


ladylike

by alanxna, clairelutra



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Double Drabble, F/F, Genderswap one or multiple characters to make a ship into femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanxna/pseuds/alanxna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: In a theoretical sense, Daine had always been aware that her mentor was an attractive woman.
Relationships: Numair Salmalín/Veralidaine Sarrasri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	ladylike

**Author's Note:**

> ...i just think numair would be really hot as a woman, okay (not that he isn't already, but you know what i mean)
> 
> (as an aside, i started off this au trying to rewrite numair's introduction except genderbent, and trying to write it generally thirstily, as you do, only to find that that original description is actually... far.... far thirstier than i had given it credit for. lakshdlaskjd)

In a theoretical sense, Daine had always been aware that her mentor was an attractive woman, both in physique and in charm.

She was a little over six feet tall, built on full, powerful lines, and moved with a grace to match. The set of her dark eyes and long nose and full mouth left her more handsome than pretty, but what would have been an imposing sort of beauty was softened by her earnestness and sensitivity, striking in the way she perfectly filled her skin.

Plenty of people noticed, both men and women, for as rarely as she seemed to notice them back ( _she's bad as His Majesty that way,_ Onua had muttered to her once, dry), but Daine knew she favored women exclusively. Daine had never known how to feel about the fact that, whichever gender they normally preferred, most of those women were very willing to give Numair a chance.

Here and now, crushed in Numair's desperate embrace, being kissed like she'd never been kissed in her _life_ with her knees about to buckle under her, she wondered if what she had felt before could be called 'jealousy', and maybe her awareness wasn't so theoretical after all.


End file.
